


Port in a Storm

by jenovasilver



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Transformation, Anal Sex, Couldn't make it to a bed, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Science Bros, Tonight.........you!, Tony's amazing, Wibble!Banner, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because who REALLY wants to stay at a Days Inn in Jersey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Port in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeiidaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/gifts).



> Okay so I loved the Avengers movie...and the movie itself was RIFE with pairings but I'm a Stanner whore so I hope I wrote them really well, I also know nothing about science so you won't get that from me...but I do know mansex. Pardon for any errors. hasn't been beta'd. Look I just want them to fuck...enjoy!

**********  
**

Saving the world wasn’t _too_ much of a problem, well, _that was a lie_ , it was by far the biggest battle Tony has ever been in and quite the learning experience; which he wouldn’t admit to his slapped together teammates (Especially Steve). Still he was thankful he was with everyone during it…even the Shwarma afterwards tasted pretty damn awesome with them.

Clean up **wasn’t** going to be fun but it would be a EXCELLENT way to promote Stark Industries (besides saving the world, that was the bonus), Tony had to take the beautiful opportunity when it was presented and Pepper wasn’t going to leave him be until he agreed. (She’s cute when she’s persistent).

But right now, Tony just wanted to rest…he came closer than he ever was to death, not since gaining the reactor had he ever felt the possibility that he was actually going to die in that portal. Drinking helped soothed his shaky nerves and always just a quadruple encrypted, multi-pinging satellite phonecall away was Bruce Banner. Tony helped him escape when the fighting was done and despite constantly telling him to stay in one of many Stark owned properties, Bruce never did. _Which was a pain_.

Because Tony wanted to fuck that man. Hard.

When did it start? On the S.H.I.E.L.D main ship, first meeting, first eye contact. Bruce wasn’t a playboy…but he was geeky cute, kinda soft and that brain? Oh that brain, man, Tony hadn’t felt the urge to screw another dude since…well…SINCE?! Teenage years were awkward.

And of course he knew full well of Banner’s ‘other’, how could he not? There was a reason why he never got too close, that would be a Greek Tragedy in the bedroom if Hulk appeared mid-coitus (Still, Tony was curious how that would play out). By all accounts, he should be cautious, REALLY cautious… **BEYOND CAUTIOUS**.

But he really, REALLY wanted to fuck that man. Pass hard, to fucking _Diamond Hard_ now.

So Tony was really shining arc energy when a disheveled, rainsoaked Bruce Banner arrived on his doorstep, holding a sad little suitcase and a pitiful smile.

“I didn’t want to sleep at a Days Inn in Jersey.”

 _And who would_ ?

**+**

Rather than harass his friend with details, Tony just poured him a drink, something light but Bruce told him to be generous with it…after all, they were just drinking..like friends..sorta.

“Mi Casa and all that, so hey, outside of the lovely and always perpetually concrete Jersey…what you been up to?” Tony asked in his trademark grin, he was interested in what Bruce saw…even though he’s traveled the world 10 times over. Still it was always nice to get insight through another’s eyes, especially when the eyes are wearily seated on such an adorable face. “Considering how wild last week was…traffic had to be hell.”

“Well I don’t travel on roads much anymore…but I know I’m being followed.” Bruce sighed and sipped his drink, it was a tad stronger then he thought, “Is this..what proof is this?”

“What? You don’t trust me, c’mon you’re not a sorority girl..I mean if you are, that’s a hell of makeover. Apply more rouge for your eyes.” Bruce shook his head and tried not to laugh at Tony, he felt safe but weak and so very tired; he should’ve been used to being on the run but last week really did a wallop on him. Granted Bruce had people who could understand him and yet at the same time he could never trust them… _never_ let his guard down. **_Never_**. “Currently a week right?”

“Yep, and no accidents…I gaining better control of him now.” Tony’s eyes narrowed, “What? These pants I brought last week from Wal Mart haven’t seen one rip!” Bruce proclaimed proudly, “Although, I can feel him sorta itching in there, looking for another big brawl. When there is one, I don’t want to be called. Unless...”

“Unless what?”

“Y-you called me.”

“You still haven’t friended me.”

“I don’t friend anyone--wait what?!” Tony flips open his phone to show his Facebook page, “You REALLY don’t have 2 million friends.”

“Well yeah, I don’t even know who’s running the thing, gimme a sec...a Japanese girl. She’s really good at updating…about me..in _Japan_. We’re going to chat soon.” Bruce finally laughed and it was a relief, Tony loved to hear it.

“You said 'friended' me, meaning…” Tony showed his page but it wasn’t of Bruce...it was the Hulk, “If people only knew how impossible it would be for me to even type as the Hulk…how do you even get that picture in THAT angle?” Bruce looked at the phone inquisitively with a shy smile.

“You tried? Recently? _Oh_ do tell…”

“It worked just about as well as you’d expect…” Bruce handed Tony back his phone so he could riffle through his suitcase and plopped the very destroyed laptop on the table, there was a hole the size of a man’s head clear through it. “Yeah..that was my index FINGERNAIL.” Tony frowned at dated technology for the outside world and brought his keyboard in the air, “God I miss this..” And Tony watched as Bruce ran his fingers through the air gently, making a garble of text on the transparent digital screen, playing with the various windows and workings of the Stark computer network in glee. Tony noted that Bruce had such thick fingers but they were nimble too and he began to imagine what they would feel like on his back…his thighs...?

_Well, this was a pretty good time to see._

Bruce felt the eyes on him, Tony was NEVER this quiet unless he was in deep thought…there was a nervous cough and a heat rising just beneath his throat that traveled down. Tony’s eyes were like small x-rays and Bruce felt TOTALLY naked…..and truthfully he probably should’ve never came here. If he just agreed to stay in Jersey until he found another hideaway but he didn’t want to leave without seeing the man he felt a strong connection to. They had so many late night chats on the S.H.I.E.L.D lab, so many close calls…there was an attraction there, plain and simple. Both were educated men, both were older men.

“It’s been a long time.” Bruce sipped his liquor, true to the definition it was 'Liquid Courage' and now he wished it was much stronger. “And with a man..I never even attempted.” Then he gulped the glass down.

“I figured.” Tony slid just so to Bruce and took his glass, “Which is just fine.”

“ _Really_ ? You want me to just fumble around with this? Because I can tell you that plan is practically suicidal…like...juggling chainsaws WITH baboons-suicidal.”

“I can always suit up. You DO like the Spinning Rings.”

“Because that’s really cool, everything you make is cool…and they SPIN!” Bruce was stopped with an alcoholic kiss, which caught him by surprise as he felt his teeth rattle from the force as he was knocked into the bar's edge. At first Bruce was going to push Tony off him (natural reaction) the slow warmth of the drink finally inhibiting his reason; the tickling of Tony’s facial hair coupled with the contact of human emotion other than rage and sorrow. Bruce’s body welcomed it, no, it CRAVED it and nearly tore off his shirt but he didn’t separate from the kiss, he just wished he could tear everything off and kept steady track of his heartbeat.

**_Lose it and it would be over in more ways then one._ **

“I know this would be a rather stupid question to ask at a time like this with your hands down my pants but.” Bruce was just able to force out between the gasps of Tony’s hands working inside his pants, he just really didn’t want to sigh. “How…who’s…”

“We can do this the old fashion way…rock, paper, rocket booster.”

“This _isn’t_ really a question on manhood, I’m very confident in my sexuality..I mean prowess and I know you can please. I um..”

“Bruce.”

“Yep.”

“Serious man question here, can you fight with a _boner_ ? I know I can.” Tony asked probably with all the seriousness a man could possess and Bruce ACTUALLY had to think about that.

“So yeah it’s gonna you.” Tony sweetly lifted off Bruce’s glasses and gave a kiss right on the his indent, “What do I do exactly? My hands want to grab.” Tony took Bruce’s hands and just simply placed them on his face, “And do this throughout the sex?”

“No, geez. C'mon..” Tony slipped his fingers through Bruce’s jockeys to gather the heavy package and finally freed the sigh Bruce's lips, “You’re going to let me examine your body with my tongue and suck you off until you shoot down my mouth. It involves strategic positioning, maybe _some_ Long Division.” Tony pressed his body against Banner’s and started to pump his cock, Bruce only ever felt his own hands on him in such a manner but to have another man do it and with SUCH SKILL? He shouldn't have been so _surprised_ by Stark's talents; soon he felt Tony’s free hand squeeze his ass and pulled down his cheap pants lower until they were at rest on his thighs.

“All of what you just said…yeah.” Bruce stammered and sighed once Tony’s lips began to suck just on the bit of area underneath his ear, he sent his fingers through the billionaire’s hair because if he was going to fall…he damn sure was taking Tony with him. “Faaaa…you…hhh…” He was getting close, he could feel his balls twitching and churning and Tony was already down the center of his chest. His tongue swirling in his navel and Bruce knew he was about to take him into his mouth, he just wanted to hold on or not release before that happened. “T-too..muu.” Tony looked up at his guest just once more.

“I love dirty talk and you do it so well..” Tony buried his face down in Bruce’s lap and there was a whiteout in Banner’s head, his heart steadily began to race..three more beats higher then normal which was still in the safe zone. That was before the sucking happened, then there was three quicken more…Tony was in the process of literally exploring every inch of his cock with his tongue and took him in deeper just to bury his nose into patch of dark brown curls. Bruce gasped, still trying to hold out but he really couldn’t, this was what he needed…to _let go_ , to release but that was bad, ALWAYS bad and messy. Tony wasn’t taking that so he grabbed Banner’s ass and shoved him deeper into he mouth, Bruce knew what that meant…he knew what Tony wanted. He wanted his face **fucked**.

**_Alright, he can oblige that demand._ **

Bruce took hold of the sides of Tony’s face and rocked his hips into his mouth, he didn’t want to shove himself deeper or too hard but Tony wasn’t even registering a complaint, in fact he was clawing at Bruce’s hips and sucking faster. His fingernails left long scratches on the sides as Banner grunted and squeezed his cheeks as he finally spurted his hot spray into Stark’s mouth. Heart rate slowed, still in the safe zone..

Tony pulled off Bruce slowly, the trickle of cum made a small white zig zagging droop down his lips and pass his chin before he licked a portion off and looked up at Bruce as he heaved relieved that he didn’t crush his face.

“You know if I get Gamma powers from swallowing?” Tony’s voice sounded hoarse but Bruce couldn’t think it could get any _sexier_.

“You won’t…the genetic material isn't sufficient enough to pass a great deal of significant radioactive compounds.”

“Who was the lucky gal/dude/lab rat that got to be your experiment?”

“Doctor/Patient confidentiality.”

“You SCREW your patients? Ohh can I be your patient Dr. Feelgood?” Tony joked and swiped the bar counter of all needless clutter, “Or you can be mine, you ever had your prostate checked recently? Studies show it’s one of the leading causes of death in men.” Bruce hopped up on the counter ignoring the cold wetness of spilled alcohol and small shards of broken glass as Tony straddled.

“I don’t think you’re giving me what would commonly be practiced as a Prostate Examine…this is more of something you’ll get for like 50 bucks in an alleyway behind a Carl Jr’s.”

“You wound me, I charge very _affordable_ rates.” Bruce just laughed and reached his hands up to bring Tony down for a kiss, the brushing of fingers down his cock then into his asshole sent a spasm rippling through him. The fingertips reached completely inside and found his prostate easily, at first it wasn’t pleasant…his heart began to race but then it mellowed out until it was a nice slow whirling and prodding. The sounds embarrassed him, slick wet squeaks of his body being opened up by Stark’s fingers, like his control was being eroded away but it felt so wonderful. “I…really…really like your face right now.”

“I…ahh..must look…so..weak…”

“Imagine that…the man who can survive anything…afraid of being weak..” Tony pulled his fingers out and placed just the head of him near the opening. “Looks like _someone_ didn’t get the memo.”

“W..what memo…?”

“That it’s okay…as long as someone give you a shoulder to hold onto.” Tony pushes in and felt the very crushing grip of Bruce on his shoulders, “Ahhh…not really effective is said shoulders are broken..ahh..”

“Ohh..s-sorry…I..wasn’t ready.” Bruce smiled through the pain and steadied his breathing as Tony slides into him, this…this was all very new to Banner, his Hulkself growling inside, pounding the song ‘threat and destroy’ into his heart while Bruce telling it ‘No, he's safe, WE'RE safe.’ He could feel himself stretching, opening, becoming vulnerable and yet even as his grip on Tony became like a heavy crushing vice, Bruce wasn’t going to let him stop. He WANTED this, at anytime he could toss Tony away from him like a toy..…he didn’t, he _wouldn’t_ , this was pain on a different level, on a _personal_ level..

Banner craved it and wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist.

Tony encased himself inside Bruce, basking in that incredible heat that felt like he was going to melt away and he'd be fine with that outcome..the tightness of an unexplored ass was delightful. It was boyish of him to love popping cherries, still it was a guilty pleasure…one of 56 guilty pleasures he had. Once Bruce receded and accepted his dick, he could move..he wasn’t going to boringly plow his way through the man, no, he was going to time each thrust according to the facial reactions on Bruce’s face. When Bruce nibbled on his lower lip he went in slowly, when he started knocking his head back, Tony moved faster…each none verbal command yielded a different and pleasureable reaction.

Once Tony deciphered the optimum speed, strength and motion to make Bruce scream, he could move perfectly to it…oh he loved it rough and raw but for Bruce at least for now, Tony was going to make sure that he would have the fuck of his life here.

Their lips remained fixed to each others, their tongues mapping out the corners of their mouths, tasting the others alcohol (In Bruce’s case, his own sperm…that was interesting). Bruce’s heartbeat began to quicken the faster and deeper Tony went, it was going pass the safe zone..inching toward the ‘waking’ zone and he looked at his hands swelling as the clasped around Tony’s head to keep him down and in. The slow building hue of green threatening to turn this wonderful fuck into a murder scene, no, not now..never.

Bruce didn’t want it to end, he didn’t want to become strong again, he liked being weak…he wanted to stay like this, to stay anchored to Tony. Before he was adrift, lost..he didn't want that again. The release rang through him, coating his and Stark's stomachs in thick whiteness and soon he felt the squelching flow shoot into his ass…his eyes mellowed the bright green away, his fingers eased to their normal sizes and he thanked God for his control. This can never happen again, this was a one shot deal…and Bruce knew it.

Tony heaved and left kisses on Bruce’s chest, licking their collective sweat and stifled a giggle.

“W-what…is it?”

“I like….when you’re angry…”

“That’s…not..right at all.” Tony looked into Bruce’s eyes and flashed his trademark smile, “Death wish, Stark?”

“Nope, I just know what I want you.” Bruce tried not to blush but his cheeks became red regardless.

“Tony…I..”

“So next week…I’m totally free for whatever, I’m thinking we could travel to Maui.” Bruce wanted to interject, he wanted to say no, that he’s a risk…a danger. “By a volcano..let's do it!” But then he realized that Tony LIKED risk, that he liked danger...what was more dangerous then sleeping with him? Being with him? “You ever fuck by a volcano? I’ll wear my suit just incase…it’s machine washable.”

“Port in a storm you are not my friend.” It almost made Bruce cry just realizing how much he wanted to do this again with Tony and he buried his head against Stark's face as he lovingly kissed the corners of his eyes.

“Mi casa etc… _always_.”

 

**END**


End file.
